Situations
by DreZoma
Summary: Twilight is studying a strange spell, and in her preparations she comes across some very interesting situations. -Chapter 3.5 & 4 Out-  Rated T for slight sexual themes, some small violent themes, and overall terrible writing :P
1. Obsessive Curiosity

**Chapter 1 –** Obsessive Curiosity

_Author's Note: This is of course my first story, and will definitely need some refining as I am un-learned in the system of the program. Anyways, PLEASE tell me every mistake I have, and please keep in mind this story is going to turn darker later on (though I don't really want a grim dark)._

To Twilight, it wan't an unusual night for the young purple unicorn, at least, she hoped it appeared that way. Once again, she was spending a night at her desk viciously studying. She sighed in despair as the page wielded nothing, again.

"_No, No, No!" _Twilight Sparkle said aloud in her frustration, using her magic to flip to another page. As she flipped, Spike walked in from behind her.

"Uh, Twilight, not wanting to bother you or anything... but... it's sort'a late." the dragon said, generally worried about the condition of Twilight. Spike was used to her studying, it wasn't unusual, but this time she seemed more stressed and anxious, and Spike could tell it was wearing her down. He really didn't want her to work herself over what she had to, even though she generally did.

"I know Spike, it's just it's really important! Though, thanks for trying to help. It's just... if I don't get this done then who know's what will happen! It could ruin everything! I just can't afford to let that happen!" Twilight answered, not hiding the fact she was anxious. Very anxious.

"Twilight, what exactly is it that's so important?" Spike was getting oddly curious over what was causing so much stress for her. Then again, a lot of things caused stress for Twilight. Still, he strained his head up to see what she was looking at.

Twilight snatched the book away, lifting it up with her magic. "I-I can't tell you. I'm sorry Spike, but I can't, I promised I would keep it a secret."

"To who?"

"Really Spike, I can't tell you. I wish I could of course, but I can't. A promise is a promise Spike, you know that." Twilight seemed to get more nervous as she talked, and attempted to push Spike away. Spike dodged her hoof, moving to the side, more curious then ever.

"Please, come on Twilight, I won't tell anyone! I promise!" Spike pleaded, getting on his knee's and shaking his hand's pleadingly at her. Twilight just shook her head, and looked away from Spike. Spike soon gave up, knowing it was really in vain, and looked around for something else to do.

_'Finally I can get back to my studies_' Twilight thought to herself, '_I hope Spike doesn't get curious again_, _that's the last thing I would need_.' She continued to search in the book, and grunted in frustration every time she didn't find what she needed, oblivious to everything else. In her vicious studying she didn't realize the obvious fact, that unfortunately for her, Spike was getting quite obsessive over the whole deal, and was planning on getting that book somehow. He went to a nearby bookshelf, and pretended to be sorting books while he plotted how he was going to get his hands on that book. When Spike thought about it it was really quite simple. All he'd have to do was wait for Twilight to go to bed, and he could easily find the book... that is, IF she went to bed.

Looking over, he could tell she had worked herself into a total studying frenzy she would get while studying. Spike himself who in truth was rather lazy had never really understood why that happened, never studying much himself. However, he did know that when this happened she almost never did anything else until her studying was done. Spike could remember multiple occasions of when she became so obsessed with her work that she had stayed in her room for 3 days straight. As Spike knew, she hadn't eaten or slept the whole time.

'_There must be another way_' Spike plotted, pretending to sort books, '_I could snatch the book up right now... no, she'd hate me. I could put her to sleep with pills or something... definite no! Why would I want to see the book that bad, and where would I get pills? There has to be some way I can get that book...' _Then it hit him, he knew that Twilight had to leave the house eventually, he could just stay back and get it then!

Spike smiled having made a plan, unaware of how easily he had let his obsessive curiosity get the best of him. Stretching his arms, he yawned.

"I think I'm going to bed," Spike yawned, "Twi-" he yawned again, "-light. Good night." Spike managed to get the last words out of his mouth before he yawned again. Slowly, Spike stumbled up the stairs, smiling, knowing he could satisfy his curiosity soon.

End of Chapter

_Authors Note: Well, glad I got the first chapter done. Anyways, since this is my first story I'm not sure how this will look on the program, but I'm guessing this was a rather short chapter? Whatever._


	2. Nothing Special

**Chapter 2 –** Nothing Special

_Authors Note: Eh. So, I'm attempting to set into play the mold for the darker things to come on later in the story. Hope you enjoy it :D_

Twilight woke up with her head on the desk, the book still open. She groaned, and slowly lifted her head off the desk, feeling very tired. She rubbed her eyes with her hooves, and she twisted her body to see over to where she could hear and smell everything going on in the kitchen. Obviously Spike was cooking breakfast.

"Oh Spike... you're up already?" Twilight asked Spike, yawning shortly after.

"Yeah, uh Twilight, not meaning to pop your bubble or anything, but..." Spike was careful with his words, he knew how sensitive Twilight was when she was missing her schedule.

"Just tell me what time it is." Twilight groaned, stretching and attempting to get up from her chair.

"You sure? I mean, really, you're not going to be happy."

"Come on Spike, just say it." Twilight was getting very frustrated, and her voice directly displayed that.

"Are you sure?"

"TELL ME!" Twilight yelled at Spike. She felt terrible at yelling at him, but she was tired and frustrated, and Spike knew that.

"OKAY, OKAY! Geez, you get so angry some times." Spike said in retaliation, "It's... 11:30." Spike instantly knew what would happen. Twilight's mouth gaped open. She nearly fell out of her chair.

"E-e-eleven thirty!" Twilight got up and started to rant, waving her hooves and pacing herself around the room, "I MISSED SO MANY THINGS! I NEED TO COLLECT THAT ENCHANTED GEMSTONE, AND THE CHALK, AND THEN I NEED SOME OF THOSE EMBLEMS- I mean, uh, well..." Twilight faltered. It wouldn't have dawned on Spike unless Twilight had faltered, but because she did, Spike realized that all those strange items she needed had something to do with the book. His realization of this didn't help Spike's curiosity, it made him wonder even more what was so important that she had to keep it even a secret from him.

"Anyways, uh... I need to get a lot of stuff done. Spike I'm putting you in charge of the library while I'm gone." Twilight said slowly, and carefully, like she was afraid she was going to accidentally spill something, "Anyways I'll be back later Spike, bye." At that, she quickly grabbed a bag from the kitchen and rushed off to make up for lost time. Once he was sure Twilight was gone, Spike grasped at the opportunity to finally see the book.

As Spike began to scour the shelves, he began to think, and thought about the reasons he was searching for the book, more or less, why he was so curios. Searching for the book with a black frame (which was all he saw of it yesterday) he pondered if this obsessive curiosity of his was natural, such as if every pony had such a curiosity as him. '_Maybe It's just 'cause I'm a dragon, since we appreciate treasure so much? Hm..._' Spike pondered, scouring. '_Certainly something to think about._'

Finally Spike managed to come to the only book he could find with a black cover. Eagerly, he grabbed it off the shelf, running over to the desk Twilight had studied on the night before. There was no name on the front of the book, but instead an a strange red eye. It was entirely leather, the eye appearing to have been painted on, and it seemed quite weathered and dusty.

Spike had begun flipping to the first page when he realized something, he hadn't payed attention to page Twilight was studying. Spike hit his head on the desk realizing he had made such a careless mistake. Spike lifted his head up from the desk, and began to flip again, knowing even though he wouldn't be able to find exactly whatever she was studying, at least he could find what general subject she was studying.

Many of the pages appeared to be worn away or blank, but Spike kept flipping until he found the first page with a spell. The spell had a hand drawn picture of a floating ball or orb of some sort, with lines coming out of it. It read, _The Orb of Light, this spell will summon an orb which will illuminate the area around you, and only you, this-' _Spike stopped reading, having gotten the basic idea, and flipped again until he found another page which contained a spell. On this page there was a picture of a giant diamond and it read, _The Jewel, this spell will call forth a beautiful jewel, by-' _Spike stopped reading this too, having gotten the basic idea. Each of the examples he had read were only descriptions of the magic, it seemed more to be a field guide then instructions, and because of that Spike still couldn't narrow down which one Twilight used. As he closed the mysterious book, he could already tell what Twilight was studying, summoning. To Spike, it didn't seem like the book was about dark summoning either.

Spike grabbed the book off the desk and went back to set the book back in it's appropriate place on the shelf, wondering to himself. '_If Twilight was studying normal summoning magic, why would she want it a secret?' _he wondered, '_It could be that she's summoning something special for someone, and wants to keep it secret. Maybe she's summoning a gift or something... yeah, that's probably it._' Spike hoped he had come to the conclusion. He couldn't be sure, as the book had only contained descriptions as of what he saw. Spike knew he could always ask Twilight, but he was sure that this would affect their friendship. Spike knew that however he handled it, what Twilight was studying wasn't (or at least seemed to be) anything special compared to her other studies.

_Authors Note: Yeah, I know these chapters are short. This chapter was more of a chore chapter, but... I got it done. May not be my best work, I revised it though. REMEMBER, point out my mistakes if you see them._


	3. The First Item

**Chapter 3 –** The First Item

_Authors Note: I know I don't have many readers, but anyways I have a message for you guys yet again! Hopefully this is where things begin to get interesting, the other chapters setting up what's to come. I also decided I'm going to revise the first 2 chapters. Anyways, here goes. _

Twilight was in a hurry. The fact that she had missed so much of the morning had deterred her, and put her in quite a worry. She went over her checklist quickly in her head. '_I need some red chalk, there's that gemstone too... and the emblems. I think that's it_' she thought. '_First I need some red chalk... but where can I get that... maybe Rarity? It's seems like something she might use. I'll check there first.'_ Twilight thought, formulating a plan. She picked up her pace even more so then what she had and began the long trot over to Rarity's Boutique.

After Twilight had been been going for about 5 minutes, she was finally in downtown Ponyville. She passed Sugar Cube Corner, waving to the Cake's, and finally, she saw what she had been looking for. There it stood, Rarity's Carousel Boutique, glorious as ever. Twilight quickly hurried down the rest of the road, navigating through the crowd to get up there.

Just as Twilight was right next to the door, ready to go inside, she heard a familiar, _VERY_ enthusiastic voice from behind her, saying, "TWILIGHT! OH BOY! Turn that frown upside down mister frownzie-wownzie, we are going to have some FUN at this party!" The pink pony giggled, "Wait... OHMYGOSH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT IT!" She began to bounce up and down in excitement.

Twilight groaned, "Sorry Pinkie, but can this wait until later? I have a lot of stuff to do and-"

"Not until I tell you about the party, SILLY GOOSE!" Pinkie Pie said gleefully, still jumping in excitement, "SO, -" Pinkie was cut short.

"WOAH, Pinkie, please. You're talking too fast! Besides, can't this wait until later? Please Pinkie?" Twilight Pleaded, "I need to do get some items for a spell."

"A SPELL? That gives me the perfect idea!" Pinkie began to bounce up and down even more, her hair beginning to flop with her, "I'm going to need a table, some wood... hm... probably glue..." Twilight could see that she was beginning to get lost in her rant. "_Typical Pinkie" _Twilight muttered to herself under her breath, and took that opportunity to enter the store.

As Twilight entered, she heaved a sigh of relief. She was having a rough morning, but she knew that at least soon she could cross off at least one item from her checklist. Twilight moved the bag she had been carrying out of the way, putting it in a corner with her magic, and began to look around for Rarity.

"Rarity? Are you here?" Twilight asked loudly, and looked around for any sign of the mare.

"OH! I didn't hear you coming in dear, I'll be down in just a minute." Twilight could hear Rarity call from somewhere upstairs, "Rather unfortunately, I'm stuck in the middle of something... important." she said in a strange.

Twilight, who was slightly worried by Rarity's tone, "Uh... are you sure you won't need any help?" she asked, yelling upstairs.

"No thank you, I am fine. I'm just held up a little." Twilight could hear Rarity reply from upstairs. With that, Twilight looked around for something to do while she waited. She could see some of the fine dresses Rarity had made, and needing something to do of course, she examined them in detail. Rarity had made several for whatever occasion, and it seemed to have something to orbit around feathers. The first dress was a sparkly dark blue fabric with a white under coat, and dressed with an assortment of feathers. Twilight didn't really think of it as her best work, truthfully. The next dress in the line had a large feather top of all sorts of colors, followed by a very dark purple dress, which seemed to expose quite a bit of the back and legs.

Twilight had just begun examining the third dress, and didn't get a very long look at it, when she heard Rarity coming downstairs, saying, "Sorry to keep you waiting, it's just that I was in the middle of trying on a new dress when you came, so I thought I might as well finish putting it on. So, what do you think of it? Nice, right?" As Rarity had gotten to the bottom of the stairs now, Twilight could easily see all of her dress. It was sparkling red fabric which covered most of her body, and was accompanied by some white earrings.

To Twilight the dress seemed to put an emphasis around Rarity's figure, especially her lower body, like her rump and back legs, making Twilight feel a little awkward about reviewing it, "Uh... well, it certainly shows off your, uh... features."

Rarity seemed un-content with that answer, "You really like it? I truthfully want to know!"

Twilight tried to answer without saying anything awkward, "Yeah, I do. It suits your figure very nicely. I think it's great."

"Good. I'm glad people _I_ _appreciate_ also happen to appreciate my works as much as I hoped." Rarity winked at Twilight, making Twilight, and while she tried not to show it, feel very uncomfortable about the whole experience.

"Ok then..." Twilight blushed, feeling embarrassed, "Rarity, I was just wondering if you had any red chalk I could borrow? I was hoping you might have some?" Twilight asked, managing to overcome her embarrassment enough to ask her.

"Certainly Twilight, I use it mostly for make up, and occasionally dyeing... though it's not a very good dye, I must say... I'll grab some for you. Anything else?" Rarity smiled.

"Hm... let me think..." Twilight went over her checklist mentally '_Red Chalk, Check, Red Gemstone-_', She still needed red gemstones, and knew Rarity would probably have those, "Well... would you happen to have any red gemstones?"

"I might... you wait right here dear." Rarity trotted off to one of the side rooms, covered by a wooden door. Twilight could hear her yell from the room, "If you wouldn't mind coming in and helping me, I'm sure it would... speed things up."

Twilight, seeing as how Rarity had been acting before wasn't in the mood for going in a secluded room with her, "Rarity... are you sure you can't find it yourself? I would, but..." she answered, sounding reluctant.

Rarity was disappointed, and she sighed loudly before she spoke, "Anyways, I think I have located everything you acquire, I will bring it out." Rarity stepped out from behind the door, levitating a large box of red chalk with her magic. "I'm sorry, but I actually didn't have any red gems. I think overall..." Rarity looked down Twilight, "I prefer... _purple_."

Twilight became really uncomfortable at Rarity, her voice portrayed that, "Thank you Rarity, but uh... I'm really in a hurry. Thanks a lot, really, but I gotta go, I have stuff to do." Twilight lifted up the box of chalk, quickly flung it into her bag, and galloped out the door.

Rarity sighed angrily, muttering under her breath, "I'm going to get you one way or another, just you wait." and went back upstairs to change out of the dress she had put on earlier to impress Twilight. Twilight in the meantime, who was embarrassed by the whole exchange, wondered to herself, still outside the shop, '_Is it worth the trouble for this spell? Well... yes of course. I guess what I'm wondering is... is it worth to keep it a secret? Yes... definitely. The whole spell is quite dangerous. It could backfire easily, they'd want to stop me from doing it. I need to keep it a secret._' Twilight's mind shifted to another subject that happened to be on her mind, Rarity, '_Why was Rarity acting like that? She was either under some sort of spell or... that can't be right. Can it? I was pretty sure Rarity was straight anyways, besides... me? Why me? I'm pretty sure I'm not the elegant bachelor Rarity would want... I need to write this down later for further study._'

Twilight shook her head, '_Off track... where can I get a Gemstone_' she asked herself, trying to get back on the task at hand, '_Well... there's out by the caves, but... maybe Zecora has some. If she does potions, she's bound to have some. Right?" _Twilight planned the next event, knowing she had gotten the first item. She just hoped Zecora wasn't as weird as Rarity.

_Authors Note: Hoozah! My first longer(ish) chapter! Anyways, I'm trying to incorporate some tidbits here and there, like the Rarity incident. OH, and if you didn't see at the top, I'm going to go back and edit the chapters, I wasn't really feeling 'it' from them. I do feel I may need to revise this chapter as well. -_


	4. Pinkie's Creation

**DISCLAIMER – **If you wish to see nothing even slightly violent or inappropriate, I suggest you stop reading this story (however it will only be a very small amount)

**Chapter 3.5 – **Pinkie's Creation

_Authors Note: I decided to create a mini chapters, involving everyone's favorite pony-with-a-mental-disorder, Pinkie! Anyways, if you even payed attention in the last chapter, you may have noticed Pinkie seemed to be designing something. Yes, Pinkie is sacrificing to the blood god. Geez._

Pinkie never really understood how Twilight managed to use spells. This didn't stop Pinkie, even with her small knowledge of magic she was absolutely positiveTwilight would need an sacrifice table! I mean, come on, how can you unlock any type of power without sacrificing somepony to the blood god! It just wasn't possible, and Pinkie should know.

Pinkie thought over everything she needed, which was 3 foot by 6 foot oak plank, 4 oak table legs, 6 inches tall, basic equipment to attach it together, and 2 leather belts. Pinkie checked in her bag to see if she had everything. She did. Knowing that she had everything and was ready to begin, Pinkie decided to glue the table legs first. She picked up a bottle of "Dragon Glue" (her favorite kind) and set the work. She wasn't sure why, but the smell of glue made her giggle, and she was laughing hysterically as she attached the table legs to the bottom of the wooden plank.

When Pinkie had finally finished glueing, she knew it was type to attach the straps, and she jumped up in down in excitement as she had just gotten to her favorite step. She reached into her bag and grabbed her favorite hammer, and a pair of nails. She giggled at the memories they gave her, '_Good times... me and hammer really showed him! Hehehe..._' she thought to herself, giggling uncontrollably now. She pulled herself away to get back on task. She grabbed the first belt, and wrapped it around the table to around where waist hight would be, then nailed the belt into place from the bottom of the table, allowing it to be opened and shut. Pinkie then moved up the table, doing the same for about shoulder type.

When Pinkie was all done, she smiled over her excellent craftsmanship. '_Twilight's going to be so proud of me! I can't wait to see the look on her face! We should through a party when she makes her first sacrifice on it... I'll start getting the balloons!_' she thought to herself. However, Pinkie was not done. She still had to test if it could hold a ponies weight. Pinkie jumped onto the table, and sure enough it held, though the fact Pinkie literally jumped on it caused the table to squeak causing her to laugh uncontrollably at the funny noise. Pinkie couldn't wait to give her gift to Twilight.

_Authors Note: VERY VERY SHORT. Anyways, I had to make this interesting for me. You can't believe how easily I could make this a murder story or a clopfic, and I am trying to hold back. Anyways, yeah, Pinkie worships a blood god, this may be more interesting later in the story, stay tuned :D _

**If you DO want me to make one of those, tell me, and I might just make one. Though, it will be bad.**


	5. Another Awkward Situation

**Chapter 4 –** Another Awkward Situation

_Authors Note: So, yeah. Another chapter, am I right? Anyways, apparently I actually have people who are following my story which was actually the last thing I expected. Thanks for that. Also, I can already tell this is going to be a fun chapter, more or less because I'm really letting my writing style loose... and it will be interesting- but not like that, geez._

Twilight had begun her long walk to Zecora's hut. It was a simple route from the boutique (which Twilight did not plan to go back to anytime soon) and Twilight knew it from memory. Sort of. '_Yeah... it's a left... right? No pun intended... that's actually funny, I should tell that joke. Ponies would find that funny, right? NO, seriously Twilight, pull it together._' Twilight argued with herself in front of the only turn she would have to make this entire trip. '_You should remember this, you've been there tons of times, and you only have to remember ONE turn... right... hmm... RIGHT , I think it's right._' She finally had come to a conclusion, which unusually for Twilight, was based completely off a guess.

Twilight turned right and began to trot quickly down the dirt road, kicking up dust in her wake. As she galloped Twilight realized something terrible, and very unusual for her... she had forgotten something. Upon realizing this she instantly skidded to a stop, nearly falling over, and turned around, nearly toppling over and began to gallop very fast. '_OH GEEZ! I FORGOT MY BAG! IF I FORGET MY BAG, THEN IT WILL DISSAPPEAR, THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO THE SPELL, THEN EVERYONE WILL HATE ME, THEN I WILL BE CALLED A LIAR, THEN I WILL LOSE ALL MY FRIENDS, JUST BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO LOSE MY BAG!_' Twilight was screaming to herself in anxiety. She had a breakdown like this before, but Twilight knew this time it was SERIOUS. Since it was so serious, Twilight kept going until she had made it back to the start of the crossroads, and there was her bag.

Twilight fell down in relief and exhaustion, sweating heavily. She laid there, tired. She felt like she could fall asleep. '_Just closing my eyes for second couldn't hurt_' she told herself, dozing off. Soon, she was completely asleep under the warm sun, blue sky, and fluffy clouds. When Twilight woke up however, she was in for a shock. At first, Twilight was comfy and didn't realize what truly was going on, she was in a warm bed with a blue and red quilt blanket. Then it hit her. She nearly screamed when she realized it, but something made Twilight stop before she attracted attention to her. '_This is not good. NOT GOOD AT ALL. I must've been kidnapped, why else would I be in this bed... what if it's a serial killer! I need to escape without a sound._' Twilight told herself. Quietly and carefully she got out of the bed not making a sound, ushering herself over to a lone window on the far side of the room.

Twilight had spent at least 5 minutes working her way to that window, and she was getting more frightened every second. At last, she was close, and she wasn't about to lose the opportunity. Twilight breathed a sighed of relief, smiling for about a second when suddenly she had a realization. The Everfree Forest in the distance and the animal pens with assortments of animals... this was Flutter Shy's house. Twilight's jaw dropped. One of her friends had kidnapped her? '_Was she really kidnapping me?' _Twilight asked herself, _'I mean still, even if someone's your friend, suddenly finding out they picked you up while you were asleep and took you to their house is a little weird. Maybe... maybe I can talk to Flutter Shy about this.'_ She finally decided. She would go see Flutter Shy about it, hoping she wasn't really a serial killer.

When Twilight was ready to talk to Flutter Shy, she found that Flutter Shy was already in the room. Behind her. '_This is getting even worse... maybe I should run.I think she is a serial killer. Rapist? I really should run.'_ Twilight groaned to herself in a mix of confusion, fear, and frustration. Flutter Shy herself seemed to be embarrassed about the situation, with a bright blush on her face and sanding away at the floor with her hoof, and avoiding eye contact with Twilight.

Twilight knew it was now or never, truly if Flutter Shy was going to kill her, at least she could know first, "Uh... Flutter Shy, just wondering something... why did you, er, take me off from where I was sleeping and took me to your house? I'm sure there's a legible explanation, right?" she asked.

Flutter Shy blushed a little more, "Sorry Twilight. I just couldn't stand to see you sleeping on such a bumpy dirt road, so I took you here. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." she nearly whispered, fidgeting a little more.

Twilight was VERY uncomfortable, but since it seemed Flutter Shy actually had a legible reason she had to say something, "Oh... Thanks Flutter Shy. I'm glad you're looking out for me." she told her as she hugged Flutter Shy. However, unknown to Twilight (who had just made Flutter Shy blush even more so that her face looked like Pinkie's), she didn't have motives as good as that.

It had always made her feel terrible inside and she hated herself for it. The fact was, she liked mares, and couldn't help it. Despite the mare population over looming the stallion population by thousands, mare and mare relationships were looked down upon by most- including Flutter Shy herself. However, try as she might, Flutter Shy couldn't help it, and it withered herself up inside so much so contemplated terrible things she might do to stop it... but she never did, she couldn't abandon her friends like that.

When Flutter Shy saw Twilight just laying there she had gotten an idea... it wasn't anything terrible, and Flutter Shy was glad that the thought never entered her mind for that, but it was something... that might make her feel better. Somewhere in her mind she thought that if Twilight was with her, she might help her solve her problem... in one way or another.

The trouble was asking Twilight, "Twilight I... need some help with something..." she tried to ask, mumbling through her words.

Twilight could see something was wrong with her, "What is it? I'll understand whatever you say. I promise." she promised Flutter Shy, in a true act of helpfulness.

"Twilight, I... need your help. I-I-I... I'm..." Flutter Shy's voice went extremely quiet, "I like mares." she whispered.

Twilight could hear what she said, no matter how quiet, "Um... Flutter Shy, I know I'm not exactly a supporter of... mares on mares... but, what's the problem with that?" she tried to be compassionate with Flutter Shy.

"It's just... it makes me feel terrible. I was hoping you could do something. Anything!" Flutter Shy pleaded with her.

"Flutter Shy, I- I can't do anything. You just need to accept that's who you are, and you need to find some one to spend time with... I'm not trying to- anyways, Flutter Shy, you just to accept yourself. That's all I can do." Twilight tried to go lightly on Flutter Shy, but the truth could not be taken lightly, however much Twilight couldn't stand that. Flutter Shy just stood there for a moment, it sunk in.

It was true. She needed to accept that. The thing was... was there anyone to spend time with? Her mind spun through everyone she knew, which wasn't a lot as she didn't get out often, '_Pinkie Pie... I don't know... I think she might be a little... violent. Apple Jack... she is one who would definitely would not accept me as who I am, it would never work. Rainbow Dash... she basically done everyone... I don't think she would want a relationship._' Flutter Shy's mind stopped for a moment, '_BRAIN! Don't think such bad things about ponies. Okay, then... Hm... there's Rarity... I think that would work, but I don't think she likes the same kind of ponies I do. Then... Twilight... I couldn't be like that with her... besides, she even told me she's not into mare's._' Flutter Shy finished going through the list of every pony she knew. Flutter Shy realized it was almost completely hopeless for her to be in a relationship with anypony she knew. She thought about talking to Twilight about it... but she had bothered her enough today, and obviously put her in another awkward situation.

_Authors Note: Interesting chapter... anyways, we found out Rarity is trying to get with Twilight, Twilight has some weird spell that's she keeping secret, and Flutter Shy is gay. The way this is going, it's not really fitting the name and description, so I am going to be changing the name from "The Book" to something else, but it should be easy to find, just search my name under authors. OH, and BTW, please review, I want to know the sucking level on a scale of 1 (It's actually pretty good) to 10 (sweaty balls)! Pun sort of intended. _


End file.
